Night Ride Part 2
by OolongSingy
Summary: -ShizNat- Continuation to Night Ride Part 1. Two girls, one Ducati. Natsuki's secret kink is revealed, does Shizuru exploit the situation, or can Natsuki finally get a bit of revenge? Smut, lemon, rated MA for yuri. Never mind the omakes.


_Standard Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Sunrise owns Mai-HiME as well as Shizuru and Natsuki._

_Warning: This story contains (ba-ba-ba-bum!) adult content, including, but not limited to, sexual activities between two women (oh gasp!). If hawt yuri pr0n offends your delicate sensibilities (that's ok, more for us), or if you are not of legal age to view mature content in your area, please do not read this story, or probably any other ShizNat story, for that matter. You have been warned and proceed solely at your own risk._

**AN:** This is a continuation to another (surprisingly teen-friendly) fic of mine, _Night Ride_. If you haven't read that one yet, go read it first!

* * *

**Night Ride – Part 2**

_"You're the color; you're the movement and the spin.  
Never.  
Couldn't stay with me the whole day long.  
Fate with consequence; lose with eloquence, and smile.  
I'm not in this movie; I'm not in this song.  
Never.  
Leave me paralyzed, love.  
Leave me hypnotized, love."_

_"Consequence" - The Notwist_

* * *

Astride her parked Ducati on a quiet bluff overlooking Fuka, Natsuki sat, half turned in the saddle, enjoying the closeness of her most important person and the warm night breeze.

Natsuki's entire consciousness was held in Shizuru's mouth. Her world had narrowed to one point, this thin sliver out of a vast existence that was her lips on Shizuru's.

The two of them kissed leisurely. Each explored the other's mouth without hurry, a slow caress of tongues and lips, and a steady give and take of breath. She listened to that sound, and to the warm, slithering rasp of Shizuru's hands running over her leather clad torso.

Shizuru relinquished her lips and kissed along her neck until she reached Natsuki's ear, which she blew a warm puff of air into. Natsuki gasped and squirmed as Shizuru licked her earlobe and purred, "Ara, my Natsuki makes the most wonderful noises…"

Natsuki was about to reprimand her when she noticed that Shizuru had unzipped the top of her riding suit several inches.

"Y-you sly woman! That was an unfair distraction!"

"A black satin bra today?" Shizuru peered curiously down the front of her leather suit. "You were thinking about doing indecent things to me, weren't you? I can always tell my Natsuki's mood by her lingerie."

"W-whatever!_You're_ the freak! And stop unzipping that, baka!" Natsuki futilely tried to slap Shizuru's hands away.

"Ikezu!" Shizuru pouted. "Natsuki has such a beautiful body, and she is so mean that she won't share it with me! How selfish! And I only want to do such nice things to her…" Shizuru's tone was teasing, but her hands were quite serious as they cupped Natsuki's breasts, one of them sliding deftly into her bra to squeeze one of her nipples.

"Ah! Shiz…" Natsuki jumped at the caress and bit back a moan.

Shizuru caught her in her arms, and she felt the older girl press firmly against her back. Shizuru always held her as if she might simply cease to exist at any moment. It was an overwhelming thing, to be held like that.

"But you don't dislike it, do you? Hmn?" Shizuru breathed against her ear.

Natsuki's body tingled as Shizuru's words ruffled her neck hair. Sometimes it pissed her off how that woman could be so damn…arousing. Especially when she knew she was falling right into her playful traps. But she had learned that sometimes, the best way out of Shizuru's traps was to do something unexpected.

Natsuki cleared her throat. "Hmm...ah, it…it's not that…" She said thickly. "I have a…a better idea."

Natsuki pulled Shizuru's arms from around her shoulders and dismounted the bike smoothly. She stood and patted Shizuru's knee, motioning for her to bring her leg over the motorcycle so that she was sitting sidesaddle.

Natsuki grasped the zipper on her suit and was about to pull it up when she caught Shizuru's woeful expression. She sighed and rolled her eyes, but left the zipper down.

The happy smile that curved the older girl's lips was so innocent that it almost made her look like she wasn't a pervert.

Shizuru settled into the front seat. "Is Natsuki going to give me driving lessons?" Shizuru asked, giving the younger girl a gleefully lecherous look.

Natsuki's brows jumped upward briefly, and then a wolfish grin spread slowly over her face. She leaned close to her girlfriend's ear, and in a voice low with perilous intent, murmured, "Hmm…Yeah, I guess you could say I'm going to give you a lesson…"

Shizuru's eyes widened a bit and she wet her lips. "Is…is that so?"

Natsuki nodded solemnly.

Natsuki sank to her knees in the cool grass, the sharp tang of the crushed blades rising to her nose to mingle with the night jasmine already in the warm air. She ran her fingers lightly over Shizuru's calves, tickling the back of her knees just above her striped socks. Shizuru smiled, shifted her hips, and leaned back on the seat.

Natsuki slowly eased Shizuru's knees apart. She dragged her thumbs along soft thighs as her hands rose, sliding up and under Shizuru's skirt.

Natsuki closed her eyes. She leaned in, grazing her cheek against Shizuru's soft thigh, and took a deep breath. She smelled Shizuru, the warm scent of tea and cherry blossoms, and another, more primal fragrance just beginning to rise from her skin. She could also smell the familiar and slightly dangerous aroma of her bike; a hint of petrol fumes, motor oil and cooling steel. Both were scents that made her pulse quicken.

She explored the territory under Shizuru's skirt, following the outline of her panties with her fingertips, cataloging the garment with her hands. There was a thin lace edge she found at the legs, and tracing it made Shizuru squirm just a bit. There was the fine mesh fabric, soft as silk. Natsuki trailed her fingers over it, fascinated by the material that kept her touch from her lover's skin yet allowed so much heat and sensation to soak through. Shizuru gripped the bike's seat, and the leather creaked under her hands. Then there was the tiny satin ribbon, which Natsuki found sitting just above a keyhole on the front of the panties, and when she traced the small circle of exposed skin there, Shizuru gasped aloud.

Natsuki smiled to herself, suppressing a surge of excitement. She had always loved lingerie, but Shizuru in it, and the things that combination did to her had given her a whole new appreciation. Of course, it didn't hurt that Shizuru had excellent taste and knew exactly what she liked.

Natsuki opened her eyes with a smirk. The panties were pink. Pink like the first blossoms of spring, pink like the blush that had risen to Shizuru's cheeks as she looked down at the younger girl, her eyes tinged with dark promises and even darker requests.

Shizuru said nothing, but held Natsuki's gaze as she kicked off first one loafer, then the other. Natsuki's green eyes had already grown heavy with desire when she hooked her fingers into the waistband of Shizuru's underwear and pulled them down. She tossed them over the Ducati's handlebar as Shizuru wordlessly draped her legs over her shoulders and pulled her close.

Natsuki closed her eyes and filled her lungs with the smell of Shizuru as she leaned in to engage her in the most intimate of kisses.

She pressed her mouth to Shizuru, slowly, deliberately, and though she did not part her lips yet, her kisses were far from chaste. Each one was firm and insistent, pressing into the soft folds, coaxing them apart until she felt Shizuru's wetness slide against her lips, and she couldn't help darting her tongue out to taste it.

A low, ragged moan slipped from Shizuru's throat. She heard the cry echoed in her own voice, felt it reverberate through her mouth, and the stark sound of her lover's desire destroyed the last of her cool resolve.

She slid her arms under Shizuru's thighs and cradled her backside in her hands. As she kneaded the flesh there Shizuru's supple legs squeezed her tighter. Locked in that embrace, Natsuki began to let her mouth explore Shizuru's wet center in earnest. She lapped slowly up and down, her tongue dipping and tasting, as she allowed her lips to caress Shizuru's velvet skin.

Shizuru rocked her hips and held her head, her fingers tangling in the dark strands. She loved the feel of Shizuru's hands in her hair. She flicked her tongue rapidly over Shizuru's clitoris, snarling softly when the kaichou pulled harder. She drew the stiff little nub into her mouth, sucking and licking and nibbling ever so gently. Natsuki gradually increased the pace of her efforts as Shizuru began to moan.

Her voice hitched as she called out. "Oh…ah…Na…tsuki…oh, yes…"

Natsuki groaned and murmured Shizuru's name, but it was lost in muffled grunts as Shizuru's thighs tightened around her. She could hear Shizuru's heartbeat rushing in her ears, her pulse frantic as Natsuki's tongue stroked in and out of her, probing, circling, and stoking a growing heat.

Natsuki was reminded of pressing her ear to a shell at the beach and hearing the entire ocean roaring inside.

A sharp and pleasurable yank on her hair bent her neck and made her belly tighten, and she glanced upward to see Shizuru with her head thrown back, her breasts rising and falling rapidly, her face covered in moonlight. Natsuki allowed herself to pause for only a moment to marvel at what she had done.

She sighed and closed her eyes again. She let herself be absorbed in the warmth and taste of Shizuru as she thrust her tongue as deeply as she could. She wriggled just the tip of it, tracing letters of a secret language made out of moans and whimpers. As her tongue silently wrote each stroke, Shizuru gave it voice. Her breathy cries filled the air, some of them Natsuki's name, most of them meaningless noises.

With some effort, Natsuki gently pried Shizuru's legs apart just enough so that she could hear her sighs.

Shizuru began to rock her hips in a slow, controlled rhythm that Natsuki knew would not remain so deliberate for long. She slipped her hand underneath Shizuru's jacket and caressed the warm skin of her back as Shizuru stroked her hair and held her face close. Shizuru's moans grew louder, and the movement of her hips gradually became sudden and desperate, as she teetered on the precipice between never wanting to stop and needing to let go. A growl stirred in her chest, rising with the tempo of Shizuru's movements.

Natsuki felt Shizuru's toes curl against her back and heard her squeal as her tongue writhed and rotated. She loved having this effect on her Shizuru, and she couldn't suppress a moan at her sounds of pleasure. The realization that she was dripping wet inside her suit made her acutely aware of just how tight her leathers really were. She moaned and couldn't help rubbing against the seam pressed between her legs when Shizuru called her name again.

Shizuru began to shake, fine tremors running through her entire body. She whined desperately and Natsuki's growl lifted in counterpoint. Shizuru trembled as Natsuki hummed in the back of her throat, vibrations coursing through them like a tuning fork. She raked her nails over soft skin as Shizuru's fists curled into her hair so roughly that it brought tears to her eyes.

Shizuru's body jerked, and she made an incoherent sound that might have been Natsuki's name. Natsuki continued to work her tongue slowly, prolonging Shizuru's pleasure at the moment that she tasted the sweetest. Finally, Shizuru shuddered. Her body flopped forward, cradling Natsuki in an uncoordinated hug.

Natsuki pulled her head up, gasping in the cool air, and laid her face against Shizuru's thigh.

"Mhmn…Na-tsu-ki…" Shizuru giggled. She sounded slightly drunk.

Natsuki ran her hands slowly over her lover's hips and kissed her smooth skin as she chuckled softly. She looked up at Shizuru, a lopsided grin tugging at her lips.

"Mmm, you have such a…pleased expression on your face, Natsuki." Shizuru pulled a few strands of honey hair behind her ear, her brow creasing lightly in contemplation. "Ara! ... I see. So this must have been one of Natsuki's secret fantasies. Why else would she be so happy?" She brought her finger to her lips and regarded Natsuki with amusement. "So Natsuki dreams of doing naughty things like this to me on her motorcycle?" She chortled, "Ah, but, you need only ask me to fulfill any such wish and I would be glad to…indulge you." Her mouth quirked wickedly and she arched one graceful eyebrow.

Natsuki flushed dark pink from her hair to well below the open top of her motorcycle suit.

She worked her mouth dumbly as she groped for some retort. She only managed to sputter as she turned from pink to crimson. Deciding on action over words, she sprang to her feet and roughly grabbed Shizuru's collar as she swung her leg over the back of her motorbike. With her free arm she drew Shizuru's legs around her waist and pulled their hips sharply together, making Shizuru gasp with surprise.

Natsuki's cheeks burned, but her voice was surprisingly steady as she murmured next to Shizuru's ear, "Well since you're indulging me…there's something else I've wanted to do to you."

Shizuru had no time for any clever repartee before Natsuki snaked her hand under her skirt. She gave a short gasp, and then a soft moan as Natsuki's fingers gently stroked her, barely touching at all. Natsuki teased her with a few feathery touches until Shizuru whimpered and pushed her hips against her hand, demanding more.

Natsuki gently parted Shizuru's lips, still warm and slick, and slipped her fingers inside. She couldn't suppress a deeply held sigh of contentment as they fitted together. The spaces between them seemed to have been made to be filled by the other.

She rested her forehead to Shizuru's and began to move.

Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's shoulders, her face buried in her dark hair. She covered her lover's neck and shoulder with kisses as Natsuki slowly pushed inside of her and withdrew just as slowly. The kisses were interrupted by small gasps as Shizuru caught her breath with each deliberate stroke.

Natsuki's head spun as Shizuru's warm breath and soft lips fluttered over her skin. Shizuru peeled down the top of Natsuki's riding suit so she could knead her shoulders and run her hands over her arms. She soon unclasped Natsuki's black bra to fondle the girl's pert breasts. Natsuki moaned at the touch and tried to focus on what her hand was doing. Shizuru was very good at being distracting, but Natsuki was determined to stay in control this time.

She crushed her lips to Shizuru's as she moved her hand faster. Her strong fingers knew the way along the scenic route, but they also knew all the detours, and she took just such a shortcut now. Shizuru's body arched in her arms and she sagged backward as her muscles lost touch with her brain. Natsuki fully exploited the opportunity, and she laid Shizuru back over the bike's gas tank, pinning her body with her own.

She licked at Shizuru's smooth throat, nibbling at flesh that vibrated with soft groans. She listened as Shizuru filled her ear with secret sounds and whispers. She pressed into Shizuru's warmth and felt how tightly the older girl held her hips with her thighs. Nimble fingers twined into her hair and danced along her back, the electric sensations of her lover's caress making her falter a bit. _Oh no, you don't…_ Natsuki felt a flash of irritation at Shizuru's bedeviling ability to multitask and decided to press her advantage.

Sitting up a bit to steady herself, Natsuki unbuttoned Shizuru's blouse just enough to gain access. She slipped the cups of her pink bra up to free Shizuru's breasts. She teased each nipple in turn, tweaking them gently, earning herself a tiny yelp. She smiled at the sight of Shizuru with her hair mussed up and her breasts bare, biting her lip as Natsuki fondled her soft flesh.

Natsuki leaned down, laying her body against Shizuru's once more. She gently took one of Shizuru's nipples into her mouth. Her tongue circled the tip, flicking back and forth as she sucked slowly. She nibbled her way hungrily from one breast to the other, as Shizuru trailed her fingers over her back and pushed her hips against her.

She teased Shizuru with light nibbles and licks for a while, but the older girl's moans, her wandering hands, and the delicious rotation of her hips soon eroded her control.

She braced one arm against the bike and began thrusting with more force. She felt Shizuru's muscles contracting around her hand and she breathed in, her breath ending in a small, awed gasp.

"Uhn…oh, Natsuki, yes…" Shizuru breathed, her body arcing upward as much as Natsuki's weight would allow.

It was all the encouragement she needed.

She raised herself up on the foot pegs, knees flexed as if charging the Ducati through winding turns as Shizuru bucked beneath her, rising to meet each stroke. Shizuru grasped the bike's handgrips and held on tight, quickly matching her rhythm.

Natsuki lost all sense of time or space and with her eyes squeezed shut, she could only feel warm breath on her neck, the starry ceiling of the sky pressing down against them, and the satiny warmth of Shizuru wrapped around her fingers.

And then, Shizuru screamed. A single, high shriek that trailed into a low, hoarse cry which rose and fell until there was no air left in her.

She lay there, just breathing, as her eyelids fluttered. Strands of dark blonde hair clung to her face, damp with sweat. She licked her lips and let her head rest against the motorcycle's glossy tank, her warm cheek spreading a halo of condensation across it.

She smiled a small, secret smile that Natsuki often saw after they made love, or sometimes when she caught Shizuru watching her from across a room. It was Shizuru's contented smile.

Natsuki thought that she had never looked lovelier.

She kissed her girlfriend's flushed cheek and whispered, "Aishiteru, Shizuru."

A small, happy sigh preceded Shizuru's simple answer. "I know." She whispered back.

Natsuki considered this, and she smiled a shy, slightly sad smile. "Do you really?" She asked.

"Yes." Shizuru said softly, bright tears beginning to well up in the corners of her eyes. Natsuki brushed them away with her thumb before they could spill over. She nuzzled her face against Shizuru's shoulder and rested her head there with a satisfied sigh.

"Yokatta…"

"Ready?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru fastened the last button at her collar and gave Natsuki a knowing smile. "Yes, I think I've recovered now, thank you."

Natsuki snapped up the pair of damp pink panties dangling from the handbrake and slipped them into the pocket of her leather jacket.

"Hmm. I'll just hang onto these for you, Shizuru." She grinned flippantly as she climbed onto her bike.

Shizuru's mouth twitched and she lifted her chestnut brows. "Oh, you will? I see. And what should you do if on the way home a gust of wind shows all of my best assets to downtown Fuka?"

Natsuki gave a strangely evil chuckle as she fired up the Ducati's engine. "Don't worry; you're not in front. No one will know but me." She flicked her hair over her shoulder and glanced back. "But then, _you_know all about that, huh?"

Natsuki spent the entire ride home congratulating herself on Shizuru's sudden blush.

Shizuru spent the entire ride home with her thighs clamped tight around Natsuki's hips and one hand holding down her skirt.

She wasn't sure whether it angered her or excited her when Natsuki showed her rebellious streak.

However, she _was_ sure that this time, there _would_ be a wet spot.

-END OF NIGHT RIDE – PART 2

* * *

**Run! It's the Omakes!**

No, seriously, get out while you still can.

**Deleted scenes**

_**-Post-coital cuddle: Take 1**_

**Shizuru:** "What are you thinking about, my precious Natsuki?"

**Natsuki:** "That I'm glad I put the bike on its center stand instead of the kickstand…"

**S:** "Ikezu!"

_**-Post-coital cuddle: Take 2**_

**S:** "What are you thinking about, my precious Natsuki?"

**N:** "That I need to take care of the things I love, y'know? I don't want to take them for granted..."

**S:** "Natsuki is so sweet…"

**N:** "…And that's why I really need to change my oil…It's been over 3,000 miles already… Shizuru? Uh, what's with that scary look? Shizuru, wait! Don't!"

**OolongSingy:** "Cut! Get a medic over here! Kuga's got a head injury!"

_**-The Best View: Take 1**_

**N:** "It's the strangest thing, Shizuru. On days I drive you to school, the rear view mirrors are always adjusted all wrong and I have to fix them. I wonder why that is?"

**S:** "Ah…blue cotton and lace…"

**N:** "What was that?"

**S:** "Hm? Ara! Er, I said, 'who can possibly say?'"

**N:** _vein popping_ "…I'm going home, and I'm changing my underwear."

**Outtakes**

_**-Black bra: Take 4**_

'Shizuru peered curiously down the front of Natsuki's leather suit.'

_long pause_

**OS:** "Ahem, Fujino-san, your line is: 'A black satin bra today?'"

_longer pause_

**S:** "But she isn't wearing one…"

**OS:** "Now, Fujino, just stay calm…stop licking your lips like that! Wait! Cut!"

_Natsuki is glomped, the bike falls over, and the whole scene has to be set up again_

**OS:** "Wardrobe! Can we get another motorcycle suit? Don't ask me how they keep getting torn apart, please, just make it happen…"

_**-Natsuki goes down: Take 3**_

_a cacophony of screams, moans, growls, shrieks, whimpers, barks, and wild-jungle-kingdom noises can be heard_

**Lindred:** "Hey, what the hell's goin' on over here? I thought you guys were doing the, uh… _grabs Oolong's clipboard_…'Natsuki goes down' scene? "

**OS:** "We were." _holds up a pair of underwear stained with a white substance_

**L:** "And what are those, exactly?"

**OS:** "Well, it seems that a catering cart full of sandwiches with extra mayo had a severe collision with a wardrobe rack on the way up here."

**L:** "You got to be kidding me. Then you mean…"

_both watch horrifying scene unfold_

**L:** "Should we call the medic?" _glances back_ "Uh…or maybe the fire department? They do have that big hose…"

**OS:** _looks at watch_ "Nah, they're fine. We've got an hour lunch. But we might want to put some towels down."

**S:** "Ara! Natsuki! You naughty girl! Oooh…ohh…"

**OS:** _sweatdrop_ "…Or maybe a tarp."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This fic is best served with "Consequence" by The Notwist (which you can listen to at this url: .com/playlist/additem/520675857). Thanks for humoring my eccentricities, by the way.

I realize this update was a while in coming, and did my best to try to make it worth the wait.

Volk83 made me think that maybe Shizuru deserved a little punishment for sneaking peeks at Natsuki's panties. But then I realized it was probably just a clever ploy to get some more service! Oh gasp! Well…it worked, so whatever.

I really like thinking about Shizuru's underwear, I've noticed. It's probably not healthy...

I'll be starting a new project sometime in the future that _will_ have some semblance of a plot. That is, if I can stop thinking about smex long enough.

My thanks and appreciation to everyone who has been following and enjoying my stories, and especially to all my reviewers, who are so generous with their praise and encouragement. It means a lot.

This fic was partly inspired by a fan art piece by Jango-Joe titled _Obsession_.

Search for her on deviantart and make sure to tell her how awesome she is. :)

Finally, a big thank you to lindred and Graceful Amythest for their beta services, and to lindred especially, for being a terrible influence.

**Translation notes:**

Baka: Idiot, dummy

Ikezu: Meanie

Kaichou: President

Aishiteru: I love you

Yokatta: Good, thank goodness

Ara: Oh my


End file.
